1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reading stand and, more particularly, to a reading stand that can be folded for easy carrying and storage and the height and angle can be adjusted so that a reader can read either lying down or sitting up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reading stand by which a reader can read while lying down is already known and is available from the Korean utility model Publication No. 89-1167 and the Korean utility model laid-open Publication No. 89-2053.
The above reading stands form a pillow by a base plate and can adjust the angle and the height of the reading material.
Also, the reading stands are provided with an illuminating means so that in the night the reader can read while resting his or her head on the pillow.
Korean utility model Publication No. 93-8057 provides another reading stand, which can be angled so that the reader can read two texts simultaneously for comparison and can read while lying down.
But the above-described reading stands are complex in their construction and, in the first and second above-described reading stands, reader reads only in a lying position.